A Shadow fanfiction
by Rubrinna
Summary: This is an entry to Demi-goddesses challange. You will have to read Shadow in order for this to make sense. Oh yes there is some strong language so no little kiddies! Well we hope you like it.If there are any errors we're sorry. NEWLY EDITED!


**Disclamer: I do not claim ownership\content of Shadow (or Zelda while I'm at it.) This is a fanficton of Shadow by Demi-godess. By the way this fanfiction was mostly done my brother SexyZoeten (who is to lazy to get his own account) smacks SexyZoeten with a magical orb Ok I'm done talking! Now here is SexyZoeten with whatever he is going to say! **

**SexyZoeten: Characters ZeZo is for now yours (to clarfy this is going to the owner of the account Rubrinna) Ceartian ideas of this oneshot came from Baten Katios (both games). Enjoy the story! **

**Rubrinna: Oh! Before you do I must tell you our characters because I'm silly and forget things like that! My orginal charcthers. Starra is **_**mine**_** do not take her without permission becuase I will hunt you down with a dragon! **

**SexyZoeten:Demi-goddess can use ZeZo. **

**Rubrinna: OK now we're done with all the discalmer crap thank you for taking your time to read this! Enjoy! :-) **

**--**

We were going to the Shadow temple to get the stone reenergized. When a cumbersome magical wall appeared with a young girl. "What are you doing here?" asked Hero. "Saving your effing ass!" We were shocked at the language of this girl she was dressed like a noble yet spoke like a city commoner. All of a sudden Princess Midnia came from Hero's shadow. "What the hell are you doing here Starra your mother will kill me if she finds out your here!" "Oh dearest dearest _princess_ I was only trying to help you and your compains that if I may add smell abousutly horid." Starra aparently said with a smirk on her face. I am confused by her apperance she does not look like a twillia. Princess Midna was fourios by her response. She was going to say something when Imp cut in? "Can you two shut the fuck up! And argue about family matters later?" "Hmm... let me think about it. Umm... effing hells no!" Starra was about to attack Imp when I finnaly cut in. "Excuse me but how did you get here?" "Oh, me? Same way my dearest cousin did oh wait I can't call her that I meant _ princees_. Oh by the way bad shieky bad bad keep your mind out of the gutter. Anyway just to get the confused looks off your faced I am a twilia but for some reason I change to a light worlder. But that doesn't mean I don't have acees to magic." Ashei cut in before princess Midnia could respond, "Ever since your both Twilia could you both try to take down the barrier please?" Both Midna and Starra shrugged and walked over and touched the barrier. They both closed their eyes and started to pour magic into the wall when both of them went flying to the ground. We went to see if they were ok. They both were ok. "What happened?" "That barrier has power that is from a goddess." said Midna "Urrrg... she's not fucking kidding my head is killing me, my gods I hate magical whiplash." said Starra. "By a goddess huh? Let me give it a shot." said Imp. Then I felt Senka's magic starting to flare. Imp walked over and touched the barrier and the barrier shattered. Starra was staring in disbelief at Imp. Then she started muttering something in Twilia then she muttered in Shekiah "Forgive me for disrespecting your host oh powerful goddess of mine forgive me for being a fool." Then Senka\Imp said, "You are forgiven for you did not know." Starra looked up in shock and then she mutterd a thanks and bowed, and sat with Midnia. Then a voice said "Long time no see Impy. How have you been?" Imp said very darkily "ZeZo." "Who?" asked Hero. Then this ZeZo appeared in front of us. Zezo had a golden chest plate, black pants , half a cape that starts at his waist that was silver. "I am ZeZo, I will be your grim reaper today, and I am the head of the Xiomen mage warriors core. But before I do my job the only ones who will live is one of the Shekiah and Ashei. Please do not struggle for it will make my job hard thank you and have a nice afterlife." "You can get Sheik and Imp over my effing body! You disgusting pediophille freaks!" said Starra with a white dragonic wing and a black dragonic wing coming out of her back and her eyes glowing with rage and magic. ZeZo started levating and then appeared in his hands. One sword had an orb that was half blue and half red. The secound sword had an orb half white and half black both were located at the hilt of the sword. Hero pulled out his swoard Lyall got into a fighting pistion and I prepared my needles. Ashei had her sword prepared as well. "You five against me?" said Zezo a grin appeared on his face. "Bring it!" said ZeZo and he dissappeared. He appeared in front of Starra and started attacking. Starra peried his blows and then feinted to the left then caught ZeZo on the right with a poweful kick. Then an explusion happens and sends Starra crashing into Midna. Then ZeZo appeared and said "Tch Tch, you'll have to do better with that young one." Starra got off of Midnia and gave ZeZo the middle finger. ZeZo said "I don't go for minors." Then he splited into four. He beckoned us to try and beat him. Hero and Ashei went after the ones closest to them.at the ZeZo's that were closet to them and Starra was charging up her magic. Starra was charging her magic and staring at a ZeZo intensly. While I was trying to figure out what he was doing. Then two of the clones dissapered. The next thing I knew Ashei was attacking Hero. Lyall was yelling for a reason I do not know. Then it came to me that he was possesing Ashei and attempting to posses Lyall but he proved more of a challenge than what he expected. Starra took a knife and made a small cut on her arm and took her blood and wrote some glyphs that I didn't regonize. She started chanting something and then all of a sudden a dragon appeared. "Sheik help me hold down Ashei! We need to get her mind back in control of her body I can't help her he's too strong!" I noded and went to pin Ashei something embaraing happened. "Sheik get off of me I'm not Link, yeah." Then I got off of Ashei. And then I saw Starra and the dragon she summoned making Lyall stop screaming from fighting off ZeZo. Lyllal said thanks to Starra. Lyall turned to face ZeZo who was regrouping from his previous attack. Lyall launched himself at ZeZo and knocked him down to the ground and pinned him down. Then he grabbed Lyall by an arm and shocked him. I threw a needle at ZeZo to stop him from hurting Lyall more. Imp was attacking ZeZo for hurting Lyall and Lyall was recoiling from the electricity. But he dissapered before my needle could hit nor when Imp could do any real damage. Then he appeared before Starra and cut off her wings. Starra sreamed and the dragon she summoned pinned down ZeZo. Midina rushed over to tend over Starra while the dragon was doing some sort of magic on ZeZo. But ZeZo turned into electrical engery and ran through the dragon. The dragon's tail swiped into Hero and he came flying twoards me, and the dragon dissapers and leaving a small puddle of blood. I help Hero get off of me and get up into a defenfendable positon. Then ZeZo picked up a pile of dirt and threw it up into the air then he said "HAIL!" Then the pile of dirt started to glow and then became semi-large rocks began fall twoards the ground expluding on impact causing everyone including myself to fall the ground with severe injuries. "Damn you! What exactly are you?" I said. "I am what Imp is, except the source is a dead body part. Its been fun everyone but its time to-" Then Imp hit him in the chest and sent him flying against a rock then he bounced off of it becuase of magic on the rock. Then Imp\Senka said, "Did you forget me baka?" Then both Imp and ZeZo started glowing, then they colided.

**--**

**Rubrinna: Well there you have it people! I hope you don't mind the cliff hanger! Oh to clarlify some stuff. Starra can read minds so she used Sheiks mental energy to get into the light world. Also when she summoned the dragonness she had to give her an anchor to the world so that was her blood. When Starra got injured it was a drain on her energy which is where the dragonness had to have energy for the anchor. The electriction from ZeZo was the final blow in order to "kill" the dragonness. Oh and the whole Starra being twillia yet sometimes turns into a light worlder was just me being random. As you can tell she loves to annoy her cousin! The wings I thought would be really cool to! Oh yea one last thing she know that Senka is her goddess so when she found out that she was there she was scared because she knew that Senka could kick her ass. Oh I rembered something lol sorry about this I'll shut up soon! We felt like making Senka nice instead of kinda sarcastic and bitchy somewhat. (Sorry I don't mean to critize your character Demi-goddess.) Ok I'm done comment if ya like! **

**SexyZoeten: I'll try not talk as much as my sister. For those who didn't understand somethings. It was ZeZo who made that magic barrier, and this take place helped? Akilinia. ZeZo is Prince Isidor's shadow (no not like Sheik unfourtently becuase that wouold make him a hypricate.) And ZeZo gotten Senka's arms. (for those of us who are a little slow this idea came from the perserving the body parts of Maleparcio.) The attack with the dirt came from one of Guillo's attacks. Oh if it makes you feel better no one died. **

**Starra: No one died except for my wings! You freaking dumbass! Goes and attempts to kill SexyZoeten **

**Rubrinna: Ok I suggest you all leave becuase this is not going to be preety! Thanks for reading! :D Oh if Demi-goddess happens to read this please review and grace us with your awsome opionin!**


End file.
